youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movies in Sonic Style
The Hunchback of Notre Dame is a 1996 American animated musical drama-romance film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released to theaters on June 21, 1996 by Walt Disney Pictures. The 34th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, the film is loosely based on Victor Hugo's novel of the same name. The plot centers on Quasimodo (Shadow), the deformed bell-ringer of Notre Dame and his struggle to gain acceptance into society. The Hunchback of Notre Dame In 1482 Paris, Clopin (Charmy), a gypsy puppeteer, narrates the origin of the titular hunchback. A group of gypsies sneak illegally into Paris, but are ambushed by Judge Claude Frollo (Mephiles), the minister of justice, and his guards. A gypsy woman (Galaxina) in the group attempts to flee with her deformed baby, but Frollo pursues and kills her outside Notre Dame. He tries to kill the baby as well, saying that it's an "unholy demon" from Hell, but is confronted by the cathedral's archdeacon (Dark Oak) who accuses Frollo of murdering an innocent woman. To atone for his sin, Frollo agrees to raise the deformed child in Notre Dame as his son, naming him Quasimodo. Twenty years later, Quasimodo (Shadow) develops into a kind yet isolated young man who dreams of seeing life outside the bell tower, but is told by Frollo that he's a monster and would be rejected by the outside world. Three living stone gargoyles serve as Quasimodo's only company and friends. The gargoyles encourage Quasimodo to attend the annually-held Festival of Fools. He goes, but is stopped by Frollo who says that he should stay inside the bell tower and forgives Quasimodo. Ignoring Frollo's advisories, Quasimodo attends the festival and he was celebrated for his bizarre appearance, only to be humiliated by the crowd after Frollo's men start a riot. Frollo refuses to help Quasimodo, but Esmeralda (Amy Rose), a kind gypsy, intervenes and frees the hunchback and uses a magic trick to evade arrest. Frollo confronts Quasimodo and sends him back inside the cathedral. Esmeralda follows Quasimodo to find him, only to be followed by Captain Phoebus (Sonic) of Frollo's guard as well. Phoebus does not approve of Frollo's methods and refuses to arrest her for alleged witchcraft inside Notre Dame and has her confined to the cathedral. Esmeralda, encouraged by the Archdeacon, offers a prayer to God to help her and the outcast. Esmeralda finds and befriends Quasimodo who helps her escape Notre Dame out of gratitude for defending him. Esmeralda entrusts Quasimodo with a pendant containing a map to the gypsies' hideout, the Court of Miracles. Frollo soon develops lustful feelings for Esmeralda and upon realizing them, Frollo begs the Virgin Mary (referring to her as Maria) to save him from her "spell" to avoid eternal damnation. After learning of her escape, he engages a city-wide manhunt for her involving burning down numerous houses which he suspects would shelter gypsies in his way. The gargoyles tried to make him feel better about himself. Phoebus, now realizing Frollo's evil reputation, defies him after being ordered to burn down the home of an innocent family and is ordered to be executed, but flees. Phoebus was briefly injured and falls into a river, but Esmeralda rescues him and takes him to Notre Dame for refuge. Frollo returns to Notre Dame later that night and realizing that Quasimodo helped Esmeralda escape, bluffs that he knows about the Court of Miracles and that he intends to attack at dawn. Using the map that Esmeralda gave Quasimodo, he and Phoebus find the court to warn the gypsies, only for Frollo to follow them and capture all the gypsies present. Frollo prepares to burn Esmeralda at the stake after refusing his advances, but Quasimodo, chained up inside the Bell Tower, manages to break free and rescue her in time, bringing her to the cathedral. Phoebus then frees himself and the gypsies and rallies the citizens of Paris against Frollo and his men who attempt to break into the cathedral. Quasimodo and the gargoyles pour molten copper onto the streets to ensure no one enters, but Frollo successfully breaks in himself and pursues Quasimodo and Esmeralda to the balcony where both he and Quasimodo fall over the edge. Frollo falls to his death in the molten copper while Quasimodo was caught in time by Phoebus on a lower floor. Afterward, Quasimodo was encouraged by both Phoebus and Esmeralda to leave the cathedral into the outside world where the citizens hail him as a hero and accept him into society. Shadow look up.jpg|Shadow as Quasimodo|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Amy Rose 11.jpg|Amy as Esmeralda|link=Amy Rose Mephiles the Dark 3.jpg|Mephiles as Judge Claude Frollo|link=Mephiles the Dark Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Captain Phoebus|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Clopin|link=Charmy Bee Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Victor|link=Vector the Crocodile Espio was eating a cake.jpg|Espio as Hugo|link=Espio the Chameleon Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Laverne|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Dark Oak 2.jpg|Dark Oak as The Archdeacon|link=Dark Oak Galaxina.jpg|Galaxina as Quasimodo's mother|link=Galaxina The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 In 1488, six years after the events of the original film, Captain Phoebus (Sonic) is still serving as Paris' Captain of the Guard, despite the death of Judge Claude Frollo. He and Esmeralda (Amy Rose) have married and have a six-year-old son named Zephyr (Ray). Quasimodo (Shadow) is now an accepted part of Parisian society though he still lives in Notre Dame with his gargoyle friends: Victor (Vector), Hugo (Espio) and Laverne (Cosmo) and serves as the cathedral's bell-ringer. A circus troupe led by Sarousch enters town as part of "Le Jour d'Amour", a day dedicated to the celebration of strong and pure romantic love and romance between twitterpated and romantically infatuated lovers. However, it's revealed that Sarousch (Scourge) is a master criminal who plans to steal Notre Dame's most beloved bell, La Fidèle (The Faithful One), the inside of which is decorated with enormous jewels of various colors. He sends Madellaine (Maria), his aspiring assistant, to discover the whereabouts of La Fidèle. She encounters Quasimodo without seeing his face and the two of them are getting along quite well despite having just met, but she runs away after seeing his face, shocked at his grotesque, hideous appearance. The gargoyles convince Quasimodo to go to the circus to see her again. Sarousch captures the audience's attention when he makes an elephant disappear while his associates steal from the audience. Sarousch forces Madellaine to follow Quasimodo and obtain the information he wants. At first she tries to persuade Sarousch not to do so, but he reminds her of her background: years ago, when Madellaine was only six, Sarousch caught her trying to steal coins from him, but instead of turning her over to Frollo, Sarousch took her under his wing out of sympathy. She follows Quasimodo and Zephyr and sees them spend the afternoon playing together. Eventually, the exhausted youngster falls asleep in Quasi's arms. Realizing that Quasimodo possesses a kind and gentle nature, Madellaine ceases to be frightened by his hideous and ugliness. Quasimodo takes her around Paris, and shows her numerous sights. Meanwhile, Phoebus receives reports of robberies and starts an investigation with the city's soldiers (who are now depicted as a true police force rather than the hired thugs that Frollo employed). As rain begins to fall, Quasimodo and Madellaine run into the cathedral. Madellaine dries off behind a curtain and Quasimodo shows her La Fidèle. Quasimodo gives Madellaine a figurine that he made of her and he tells her that she can now see herself through his eyes. Tears well up in Madellaine's eyes, and after warmly kissing Quasimodo on the forehead as a sign that she had a really fun and nice time with him, she leaves. The next day, Quasimodo feels odd. One minute he feels sick, the next he feels energetic. After he seeks Esmeralda's help, she realizes that he's deeply in love with Madellaine and tells him that he must tell Madellaine of his true romantic feelings. Phoebus enters and expresses his belief that the circus may be responsible for the string of thefts in which Madellaine might be implicated, which do not delight Quasi or his family (Quasimodo due to being romantically in love with Madellaine, Esmeralda due to believing that Phoebus still holds prejudice views towards gypsies and Zephyr due to admiring the circus). Sarousch convinces Madellaine to distract Quasimodo while he steals La Fidèle. Having developed genuinely strong romantic feelings for the hunchback, Madellaine refuses at first, but Sarousch blackmails her into obeying by threatening to have Quasimodo killed, much to Madeleine's shock. While investigating, Phoebus decides to question Sarousch who denies involvement, but Phoebus spots one of the stolen jewels underneath Sarousch's hat and prepares to arrest him. Out of desperation, Sarousch tells Phoebus that Madellaine is responsible. Later, while Quasimodo is out with Madellaine, Sarousch and two of his subordinates sneak into the cathedral. Zephyr and Djali the goat follow them and watch as Sarousch causes La Fidèle to vanish. The gargoyles, who had tried to drop a bell on the thieves, end up trapped under it. Laverne rams one of its sides, causing the bell to clang loudly. Hearing the sound, Quasimodo and Madellaine rush back. When it's discovered that La Fidèle has been stolen, Clopin claims that if they do not find the bell, the festival will be ruined. Phoebus suddenly realizes that Sarousch was behind the whole thing and played him for a fool. He sends the soldiers all over Paris to find Sarousch. Quasimodo assumes that Madellaine has used him and tells Phoebus that he was right and he runs back into the cathedral. Phoebus apologizes to Quasimodo and has Madellaine arrested and after realizing that he lost his true love and can no longer trust her, Quasimodo is seen crying on the steps of Notre Dame feeling miserable, heartbroken, used and betrayed. Quasimodo climbs to the bell tower, hears the gargoyles calling, and pulls the bell off them. After they tell him Zephyr left to pursue Sarousch, Quasimodo and Esmeralda rush to the Palace of Justice to tell Phoebus. Madellaine, who's locked in a prison cell, tells them Sarousch has taken the bell underground in the catacombs. Esmeralda convinces her husband to trust Madellaine's word, and he ultimately agrees, but takes the precaution of bringing her along as a prisoner. Quasimodo and the others venture into the dark catacombs. They encounter Djali, who takes them to Sarousch and Zephyr. Sarousch forces Phoebus and the guards into opening the gate to allow his raft through by using Zephyr as a hostage. Madellaine convinces Quasimodo to trust her and the pair run up a stairwell. Quasimodo lassos a rock to create a tightrope and Madellaine walks across it. When the raft passes beneath her, Madellaine seizes Zephyr from Sarousch's grasp. With Sarousch robbed of his leverage, Phoebus's men quickly arrest Sarousch and recover the bell. At the festival, a number of romantic couples proclaim their equally strong and pure romantic feelings and love for each other while Quasi rings the bell, but then the bell falls silent when Madellaine shows up in the bell tower. She and Quasimodo proclaim their deep and true romantic love for each other and share their first romantic kiss while Zephyr rings La Fidèle. Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Quasimodo|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria's beautiful.jpg|Maria as Madellaine|link=Maria the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Sarousch|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Captain Phoebus|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy Rose 11.jpg|Amy as Esmeralda|link=Amy Rose Ray the Hedgehog.jpg|Ray as Zephyr|link=Ray the Hedgehog Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Clopin|link=Charmy Bee Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Victor|link=Vector the Crocodile Espio smiled.jpg|Espio as Hugo|link=Espio the Chameleon Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Laverne|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Dark Oak.jpg|Dark Oak as The Archdeacon|link=Dark Oak Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies